


【鹿犬】我觉得我男友是基佬

by Brolin_transatlanticism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 鹿犬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism
Summary: 大英最帅的吐槽君你好，第一次来投稿还是有点紧张的啊，如果发出来的话请厚码，题目就叫“我觉得我男友是基佬”。





	【鹿犬】我觉得我男友是基佬

**Author's Note:**

> 本文参加小天狼星吧第十一届征文，首发小天狼星吧，题目编号【30】

大英最帅的吐槽君你好，第一次来投稿还是有点紧张的啊，如果发出来的话请厚码，题目就叫“我觉得我男友是基佬”。  
本人女，爱好男女，坐标伦敦某著名大学，今年就要毕业了。颜值大概7分吧，虽然我的男性和女性同学们都觉得我能有8分，说我是我们院院花。我男友J先生也特别帅，我给他打8分，如果没有那乱七八糟的鸟窝头的话，是个脑子里全是鬼点子的阳光型少年。我男友他基友S先生特别特别帅，9分，全校公认的大帅哥，某上市公司家的大少爷，不努力读书就不得不回家继承公司的那种，举手投足间有一种旧式贵族的优雅气质。  
J先生和S先生中学时期就是同学，据他们的共同好友R先生爆料说，S当年为了能继续和J鬼混，放弃了剑桥的offer来了我们学校，为此还和家里大吵了一架，S自愿放弃公司继承人的身份，但是他妈妈死活不同意，鸡飞狗跳了一整个暑假之后最终达成了切断一切经济来源如果不能自力更生就得回家继承公司的协议，于是S就喜大普奔的拎包离开了家，搬去和J一起住。  
他俩现在也不住学校宿舍，在校区附近租了间公寓，靠全额奖学金和打零工支付伦敦的天价房租。  
他俩平时就住在校区附近，假期的时候S就和J回他家住，甚至这几年S的圣诞节都是在J家过的，J父母几乎把他当成干儿子（或者儿媳妇）对待了。  
港真我都没去过J家啊，就连J和S的公寓都很少去过。我俩在一起不到半年，最多也只是他邀请我在他们客厅坐一会喝杯茶，等他收拾好了我们就一起出门约会。  
但是就连约会也从来没做过什么超出礼仪事情，拥抱接吻牵手，再没有别的了。之前我一直觉得他是个绅士，还挺开心能遇上一个尊重我的男生的，现在才觉得可能没这么简单……  
J大一的时候是个挺讨厌的人，特别喜欢出风头，跟隔壁院一个男生互相看不顺眼，于是J的小团体和隔壁院的小团体天天起争执。我那时候也挺讨厌他的，想象一个鸟窝头咋咋呼呼的成天出现在你面前，用各种花言巧语讨好你想要约你出去玩，你觉不觉得烦。J那时候真的是各种追我的手段都用上了，就差拉着S和R组乐队了【。  
J虽然神烦，但本质上也不是一个坏人，荣誉感强，重义气，成绩也不错（虽然没我好啦哈哈哈哈），后来他在某一件事上帮了我挺大的一个忙（跟吐槽无关就不细说啦）让我认识了他的另一面。  
为了感谢他，我决定接受他的追求，试着和他约会。因为我当时并不确定要不要和他发展一段恋爱关系，于是彼此说好就只是先试着约会，如果觉得合适再发展长期关系。我们在一天之内完成了牵手拥抱接吻三个步骤，然后就再也没有进展了【。  
从中学开始，追我的人男生女生都有，我对他们中的一些人有过好感，自我定位是bi，追妹子的手段自认为是见得多了，但是一边疯狂追妹子一边说基友永远是我这辈子最重要的人这种事我还真是第一次见。  
据共同好友R爆料，J之前性取向成迷，如果不是大一对我一见钟情然后开始了长达了两年的疯狂追求，R都以为J是弯的了。S的性取向就更是个迷了，全校那么多追他的男生女生，他从来没正眼看过一个。有人说他禁欲系，有人说他深柜，甚至有人说他是外星人23333。有人在Facebook上专门建立了一个群组，每天八卦S的性取向。  
啊呀竟然扯了这么多还没有扯到正题上我也是服了我的话痨了，还望吐槽君和读者见谅。  
关于我是怎么发现我男朋友是gay的呢，还是因为这么个事。  
其实这事说起来还挺烂俗的，就是各种言情小说里常用的助攻真心话大冒险。两个月前有一个周末晚上我们聚会，在一个朋友的家里，一共九个人，JSR都在。我们都喝了不少酒，微醺。  
先是有人问J，如果我和S同时掉进了河里他会先救谁，J毫不犹豫的选择了S，行吧，反正我会游泳，我自己游回去。后来大冒险S抽中了一道题，要亲吻在场的一位同性友人，正常直男在这种情况下都会选择象征性的亲一下朋友的脸或者手吧，S没有，S转身双手捧住了J的脸对着嘴亲了下去。伸舌头的那种。J的反应是啥呢，J按着S的肩把他推倒在地板上，用舌头狂甩他的嘴唇。躺在地板上亲了两分钟。后来眼看着现场快要往限制级的方向发展了，R可能是觉得我脸色不太对，于是赶紧拉开了他俩，说他俩已经醉到不省人事了，叫了出租车把他俩扔了出去。  
其实我当时并没有觉得伤心失落被背叛，R觉得我不太好其实我只是惊讶罢了。觉得世界观正在崩塌重塑，新世界的大门被打开了，两个绝色美男在我面前热吻，S真的是深柜，我可以去Facebook爆料了，今年骄傲月游行我要披着彩虹旗为你俩呐喊。  
然后才反应过来，不对啊，其中一位男主是我男朋友啊？？？  
好吧，我当时确实有那么一点点尴尬。  
不过被强制戴上了cp滤镜之后，再去看他们俩的相处模式，就没法不觉得基情满满了。  
之后的三天都没看见J和S一起出现，J也似乎一直有意躲着我，和我一起吃饭的时候也明显能感觉出来他在刻意保持距离。于是我就也找了个借口拒绝了接下来一段时间的见面，跟我的闺蜜M小姐出去度了个假，希望J能用这段时间整理好自己。  
现在我才反应过来S对我的态度一直很奇怪。只要是我们仨一起出现的场合，他都表现的特别不自然，之前和J有说有笑，我一加入S立刻就不说话了，一个人在旁边坐着。如果神经大条J发现了S状态不对，就会想办法逗他开心，然后S会配合的笑一笑。约会结束之后俩人一起送我回宿舍（港真，真的有三人一起的约会吗？？？）。  
有时候J也让我带上M一起四人约会，想要撮合S和M，但是J你是瞎吗，你真的看不出来他俩对对方真的一点感觉都没有吗？？？S完全不屑于看一眼M，但是M也神奇的毫不介意，如果说全院99%的女生都加入了S的粉丝俱乐部，M就一定是那唯一的例外。  
所以你真的只是想用替基友找女票做借口带S来约会吧_(:з)∠)_  
S我觉得他是一直爱着J的，现在想想一切都表现的挺明显了。J早上第一节有课的时候S会在下课之后来给他送早饭。J作为校橄榄球队队长在比赛中扭了脚，S就成天架着J把他从一个楼搬到另一个楼，有一门他俩不在一起上的选修课，S干脆跟教授请了假跟J去他的教室旁听，S简直成了J的人形拐杖。J每一场训练每一场球赛S都会去看，每次都留到最后跟J一起回家。S冬天给J带围巾，亲手给他系上，雨天特意打着伞从另一个楼跑过来接没带伞的J回家，各种小细节根本数不过来。  
至于J，我觉得他也是喜欢S的，可能很早就喜欢上他了。但是J这个人特别神经大条，我觉得他并没有意识到自己爱上了自己的好哥们儿，也没意识到自己的好哥们儿爱着他。  
至于我对J的感情，我也挺纠结的。之前我也说过，我俩是抱着试一试的态度在一起的，而且我也觉得我俩在感情方面一直没有什么进展。虽然会接吻，但和他在一起的感觉更像是和好闺蜜出去玩。我和他在一起的时间甚至没有我和我闺蜜M呆在一起喝茶看书的时间多。我也跟M吐槽过他俩的事，她的看法和我基本一致，觉得他俩之间一定有鬼。  
我已经决定退出和J的恋爱关系了，但是现在我在纠结的是，我要不要趁机推神经大条的J一把，让他早日意识到自己对S的感情呢……

 

吐槽君你好，我是之前投稿“我觉得我男友是基佬”的po主，现在来更新一下后续。  
首先感谢一下大家的留言，我没想到能收到这么多回复，每一条评论我都看了，非常感谢大家的建议。  
回复一下评论里提到的几个问题吧。  
是的，J会带着S来跟我约会。其实我们出去看电影看剧在餐厅吃饭的那种正经约会的次数并不多，我俩平时都比较忙，他是校橄榄球队队长，平时要组织球队训练，课余时间还要跟S一起去学校的咖啡厅打工。我是校学生会主席，平时也要开会组织活动什么的。更多的时间是我们仨（也许还有M或者R）一起去图书馆自习，或者在学校餐厅吃饭。  
S确实在吃我的醋，一直在吃醋。非常抱歉我没有更早的意识到这点，要不我绝对不会答应和J约会，绝对会从一开始就撮合他俩。而在真心话大冒险事件发生后，我才意识到之前和J在一起的时候那种怪怪的感觉是啥，这种感觉来源于S在给我俩当灯泡的同时，我也在给他俩当灯泡哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。我就说嘛，一直觉得好像有哪里不太对劲。  
关于J为什么在爱着S的同时还能追我两年这事，首先因为他神经大条，不知道自己对自己的好兄弟有着超出友谊的亲密想法，S大概是没想到我能答应他，于是一直帮着他追我，毕竟我也一直拒绝了他两年啊233333。我觉得他一开始追我可能是跟风，大一那时候确实很多男孩子花式追我。说对我一见钟情可能是他误会自己了，觉得遇到好看的姑娘想要多看几眼就是一见钟情（。）至于穷追猛打的追了我两年，我觉得应该是出于他自己的好胜心理，把这当成了一种挑战，我一次一次拒绝，更激发了他的斗志，绝对不能认输之类的。  
发完上次的帖子之后我就跟J提了分手，说我们俩不适合做情侣，更适合做好朋友，J同意了，我们算是和平分手了，顺便约了下次一起去图书馆自习。  
关于怎么推J一把，我一直没想好该怎么做。我先去找了S，跟他挑明，说我发现了你俩两情相悦，只是J那个傻叉自己意识不到。一开始我们俩都挺尴尬，把话说开之后我俩很快就变成了好闺蜜2333。可怜的J先生就这么被我俩出卖了。  
S跟我说，自从他俩亲过之后，J在面对他的时候就开始别别扭扭的了，动不动就脸红，不敢跟他太亲密，刻意保持安全距离，但还总是想要触碰他，傻里傻气程度创下历史新高。  
我觉得J正在逐渐意识到自己的感情，新世界的大门已经打开，他早晚能想明白的。只是如果让他顺其自然的发展的话，等他想通就不一定是猴年马月了。再过几个月我们就要毕业了，时间紧急啊！  
于是我拉拢了R和M一起推动“J出柜计划”，最后的馊主意还是R想出来的。  
我们没把计划事先告诉S，R邀请J和S去他宿舍帮忙看看论文，找找用词和语法错误什么的，然后R借口去对门借东西，出了门把他俩反锁在了自己的小单间里。R的宿舍不大，厨房和卫生间都是和其他人共用的，一个独立的单间塞两个人都会觉得有点挤的那种，关一对别别扭扭的小情侣的最理想空间。  
R在滤水壶下留了一张字条，“不解决你们俩别别扭扭的小问题就别想出来！”，然后我们三个去了R宿舍楼的自习室赶论文，期间故意无视了J和S两个人电话短信的狂轰滥炸。  
大概两个多小时后吧，R收到了一条短信，J说，“放我们出来吧，我们在一起了。”于是我们喜大普奔的上楼，J是红着脸跟S牵手出来的。  
HE了鼓掌撒花！！！  
我是史上最棒前女友！！  
啊之前评论中还有人说M是英国最佳好闺蜜，嗯我想说，我们在一起了！我和J分手后不久M就向我表白，然后我明白了为什么J在对于S的问题上一直反应迟钝。  
有一个人这么多年来像空气水和面包一样一直呆在你身边，你从来没想过失去那个人后自己的生活会发生什么样的改变，潜移默化中那个人已经成为了你生命中最不可或缺的一部分，潜意识中你知道那个人很重要，但是只有失去了才会突然发现那个人对你来说到底有多重要。  
值得庆幸的是，我和J都没有失去这个最重要的人。  
好啦，就先说到这里了，我要去赶due啦，大家再见！！

=End=

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Lily的闺蜜M是玛丽·麦克唐纳
> 
> 几个小时肝出来的文，手速最快的一次了。甚至连个大纲都没有，想到哪写到哪。写的很辣鸡，发出来很忐忑，就当满足自己的脑补了_(:з)∠)_


End file.
